dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Desperate Haven
Strategy? It'd be interesting to see if anyone has a strategy for keeping the refugees alive - whether or not there's any monetary gain in doing so, for less mercenary reasons I'd find it more satisfying to keep as many alive as possible. So far I've managed to prevent a grand total of three of them from snuffing it - the difficulty is that the hostiles are spread out, and if the emissary is tackled first, it leaves the refugees at the mercy of the darkspawn footsoldiers; whereas tackling the latter allows the emissary too much leeway to be generally unpleasant. Of course one strategy is to turn the difficulty down for the duration! But I'd prefer not to have to do that if at all possible, and as strategies go, it's not an especially effective one. --vom 12:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I've saved all but one refugee. The most difficult one to keep alive is the girls. One strategy I would propose is briefly changing tatics to make sure your companions attack in groups. One attacks your target, the other two are set to attack the same target, or something like that. I haven't seen any benefit to saving them though. I'm not sure they're all meant to survive as it's like an impossible task. None of them are armed and none of them are wearing armour. --MiyuEmi 12:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I have only managed to save 5 myself as well. I've spent ages trying to save that last one but it just seems which ever tactic you choose you cant save that last villager from snuffing it. Averaak : I saved 3 of them (once I swear I had more but didn't really pay attention) but one way to try to keep as many alive as possible is have a mage cast sleep on one of the darkspawn groups while your team takes on the other. As for the emissary something that just came to me is casting force field on him which should hopefully take him out of commission long enough to take out the grunts. I wasn't able to do this since I didn't have that spell but its a thought. Also since I'm just a thief in general (this play-through) I pickpocketed the survivors and got a little extra coin that way.Bandit-Behind-Bars 09:06, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : Just managed to save all 6! Spell Might + Mana Clash on the emissary then force field froze him while my team and I worked on the rest of the darkspawn. Cone of cold helped freeze up the group fighting the girls (since they are weak and tend to die too easy). Used Alistair and Shale to keep threat high on them to keep darkspawn from attacking the regugees. 28 80 total gained from stealing from the refugees but I tend to have rotten luck getting good things when I pickpocket. Bandit-Behind-Bars 04:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) A few good tips to keep all the refugees alive, works everytime: - Wynne’s (or other SH's) Cleansing Aura ability is extremely helpful on keeping them alive (especially the women). - Neutralize the mage with Force Field, while you deal with the other darkspawn. Mana Clash is obviously the most viable option if you’d prefer taking him out right away. - Shatter: Use Cone of Cold on a group of darkspawn, and set your companion’s Tactics to shatter Paralyzed targets. That way you may take out a small number or darkspawn all at once (I usually target the group attacking the women and take Wynne with her Cleansing Aura, and leave a good tank on the other side with the men, then rush to their aid as soon as possible ). - Scattershot is also very nice to use on the larger group attacking the men, while the tank grabs aggro. A mage with Chain Lightning is also very useful on finishing a good number of them at once. And again, Wynne’s Cleansing Aura, as soon as the women are safe and that side is done. Birkingirl (talk) 12:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Warrior Strategy I managed to save all six with a Level 15 party of Alistair with his Templar tree completed, Shale, Sten, and a DW Warrior Warden, everyone knows Taunt and Threaten. Using advice posted here, I changed Tactics and set Shale to attack Sten's targets and my Warden to attack Alistair's targets. Alistair took the left flank, casted Holy Smite and knocked down the whole group, followed by Taunt. Sten and Shale used Taunt on the right side and auto-fought. My Warden rushed in and butchered the Emissary, and even with Sten and Shale (somehow) wedged in the fences they kept the group of 3 men safe, but Shale had to use Taunt a second time. Alistair went down, but my Warden finished the rest of the group (didn't think to use Taunt with the Warden) just as Shale and Sten finished on their side. I had to knock the difficulty down to Casual, but all six were saved (Cleansing Aura is not as useful here as it seems...). *Note: This technically means "breaking" any Nightmare run you're doing, but I had finished the fight on Nightmare before as a token that I could do it (though everyone died), then went back and did it on Casual just because feeling good about saving all blue-circled "allies" is more personally important to my playthrough (though it has no effect whatsoever) than not changing difficulty at any point whatsoever. If anyone else is like that, this strategy should work. RShepard227 (talk) 23:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) My strategy I am also someone who plays on Nightmare and insists on keeping all NPCs and party members alive. This fight took several attempts! This is how I saved all 6 refugees: The party, with key items/spells/abilities: My Warden: Rogue, using Deathroot Extract on dual daggers, with the Momentum sustained ability on. Alistair: Holy Smite. Morrigan: Sleep, all Glyphs, plus Force Field. Wynne: Heal, Lifeward. I had Morrigan cast Sleep on the group of darkspawn to the right. I then moved her to stand close to the group of refugees on the left. I positioned Wynne between the two groups of refugees. I had Alistair cast Holy Smite on the darkspawn attacking the refugees on the left, and then set him fighting the sleeping darkspawn on the right. I sent my Warden to focus on the Emissary. I used Wynne to cast Heal and Lifeward on the individual refugees. On the few occasions when that wasn't needed, she cast Petrify on the Emissary. I used Morrigan to cast a Glyph of Neutralization on the Emissary. I also used her to cause a Paralysis Explosion on the group to the left (Glyph of Paralysis overlaid with a Glyph of Repulsion). This also affected the refugees and my Warden, but it meant that most of the fighting was contained for a while. I also used Morrigan to cast Force Field on my Warden when the Emissary used Curse of Mortality, and when Force Field had cooled down, used it again on a refugee. The reason I had Morrigan stand close to the refugees is that she could also use Mind Blast to stun the nearby darkspawn. Once Alistair was done with the darkspawn on the right, and my Warden was done with the Emissary, I had them take out the darkspawn on the left. I've found that taking out the Emissary is key to this fight, as he often casts AoE spells that take out the refugees. -Sophia (talk) 13:00, January 29, 2014 (UTC)